Klingon
"Bez boje není vítězství."-Kahless Nezapomenutelný :"Klingon je agresivní válečník, ale s taktikou dítěte. Změněným podmínkám se přizpůsobuje pomalu."- subkomandér T'Pol Klingoni jsou stateční a silní válečníci s pevným morálním řádem. Jejich domovskou planetou je Qo'noS. Klingonská říše má asi 500 miliard obyvatel, ale pouze asi 1/3 tvoří Klingoni, ostatní 2/3 jsou podrobené druhy. Fyziologie Všichni Klingoni mají tmavé vlasy, které jim ve stáří zešediví a zbělají. Od lidí se na první pohled liší hlavně hustým zdvihajícím obočím a výrazně kostnatým vysokým čelem. Klingoni jsou maximálně přizpůsobeni k životu v drsném prostředí jejich domovského světa, kterým je planeta Qo'noS. Toto přirozené nadání bylo ještě vylepšeno nejen přírodním výběrem, ale i genetickou manipulací v pozdějších dobách. Ne vždy pokusy o manipulaci s geny dopadly dobře, i proto, že Klingoni se medicíně příliš nevěnují. Ve 22. století se milióny Klingonů nakazily virem s lidskou DNA, což vedlo k dědičné ztrátě pro Klingony typických hrbolatých čel. (ENT: Affliction, Divergence). Ve 24. století však mají opět svůj přirozený vzhled jako před touto epidemii. Lze se tedy jen domýšlet, že nakonec dokázali zvrátit tuto genetickou dědičnou vadu. Klingonská kostra je tvořena masivními kostmi, hrudní koš tvoří 23 párů žeber. Díky efektivní svalové soustavě jsou Klingoni schopni až neuvěřitelných výkonů. Ve srovnání s průměrným člověkem je průměrný Klingon podstatně robustnější a silnější. Během evoluce se u Klingonů objevilo zdvojení většiny životně důležitých orgánů těla. Tento princip, nazývaný brak'lul, jim umožňuje přežít zranění, která jsou pro jiné druhy smrtelná. Krev Klingonů má růžovo-fialovou barvu. Klingoni se dožívají delšího věku než lidé, cca 150-170 let (DS9: Blood Oath, Once More Unto the Breach). Klingoni mohou mít děti i s příslušníky jiných druhů, přinejmenším Romulanů a lidí. Například K'Ehleyr je po otci Klingon, po matce Pozemšťan. Dalším příklladem je B'Elanna Torresová, která je po matce Klingon a po otci člověk. Další výsledek spojeného DNA je Ba'el, dcera Klingonky a Romulana. (TNG: Birthright) Kultura Z předchozího popisu by se snad mohlo zdát, že příslušníci tohoto druhu jsou krvelačnými válečníky bez kouska citu v těle, bez smyslu pro kooperaci či domluvu. Opak je ale pravdou. Jistý kodex cti je v této kultuře silně zachováván, takže boje na smrt jsou povolené (za střední i těžší urážky), ovšem použití jiné než sečné zbraně je považováno za projev zbabělosti. Klingon se nenechá urážet a jeho impulzivní povaha ho snadno zavede do problémů, ovšem věrohodně přísahat a slib dodržet je velice důležité. Za velké znectění se považuje i zajetí. Klingon také nikdy nebude podvádět či „blufovat“ a postaví se výzvě čelem, i kdyby ho to jasně mělo stát život. (Mimochodem, zemřít v bitvě je ta největší čest.) Mytologie Ústřední postavou celé kultury i historie je Kahless, slavný válečník, který sjednotil Klingonskou říši a vytvořil i první bat’leth. Padlí válečníci, pokud se celý život chovali čestně, k němu přijdou do Sto-vo-kor (obdoba nebe) a naopak ti nečestní se dostanou do Gre'tor (peklo), které hlídá stvůra Fek'Ihr. Oblíbené zbraně Klingoni používají energetické zbraně nazývané Disruptory, ale v boji upřednostňují různé zbraně s ostřím. Klingoni se v používání zbraní cvičí už od dětství, a právě proto jsou tak obávanými soupeři tváří v tvář. Nejznámější zbraní je bat'leth, "Meč cti“. Jde o zbraň s dvojím ostřím. Je zhruba metr dlouhý, má tři čepele a tři rukojeti. Jedním úderem setne soupeři hlavu. Další používanou zbraní je makleth, "Meč rozumu", a tradičním osobním útočným nástrojem je také dýka d'k'tagh. Společnost Klingoni lpí na tradicích a provozují proto řadu rituálů. Válečníci jsou v klingonské kultuře považováni, na další povolání se shlíží trochu shora. Věda a výzkum je hodně podceňovaným aspektem a z této víry pramení technologická zaostalost celé Říše. Úroveň zaostává jak za Spojenou federací planet, tak i za Romulanským hvězdným impériem, největším klingonským nepřítelem, do krve nenáviděným. Říše vlastní a může používat maskovací zařízení, které získala od Romulanů v době, kdy tyto velmoci ještě byly spojenci. Je však zastaralé a nemůže se měřit s romulanskými typy, protože neprošlo téměř žádnou modernizací. Vláda V Klingonské říši vládne kancléř, vůdce Vysoké rady. Do smrti Kahlesse existoval jako vůdce říše císař. Od jeho smrti však tato funkce zůstala neobsazená, až do doby, než se klingonští vědci pokusili o jeho naklonování. Tento klon byl uznán jako formální nástupce na této pozici, takže Klingonská říše má opět císaře. ca:Klingon Kategorie:Druhy de:Klingone en:Klingon eo:Klingonoj es:Klingons fr:Klingon it:Klingon ja:クリンゴン nl:Klingon pl:Klingoni pt:Klingon ru:Клингоны sv:Klingoner